


Silk And Flowers

by Ghostwriter0411



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter0411/pseuds/Ghostwriter0411
Summary: Requests welcome in the comments
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Silk And Flowers

Silk and flowers. Her hair is just like pure silk and bloomed flowers. It always feels so soft and smooth, woven between her slender fingers. When she inhales she can always smell rose and lily of the valley, sometimes with a slight hit of vanilla. Today its rose. Her favourite. As charity kisses her she can smell it as clear as anything. The smell she has become so in love with. Her vanessa. 

Her lips are like butter. Smooth and soft like the petals of a flower. She melts into them as she slowly kisses her. The taste of strawberries on her tongue as it brushes Vanessa's lower lip. Her lips are heavenly. They can do so many gorgeous things, they make her extremely weak. They make her desperate. And boy can she kiss, ever since the first time their lips had touched, charity was shaken by the way vanessa could kiss her. Completely getting her lost every single time. The way she moves them against her own, how she pushes herself against her, how she likes to bite her lower lip mid kiss. Delicious. 

Her eyes are what really makes charity fall deep. Deeper than shes ever been in her life. Those blue, crystal clear eyes that claimed her. That own her soul. She couldn't ever explain it or admit it but the second she would look into those eyes she could see the world. The future. Their future. One thing that surprised charity early on was how vanessa loved eye contact during sex. Just before climax she often tends to look her straight in the eyes and not let go until she physically can't keep them open. Absolutely breathtaking. 

Her hands. Her beautiful hands. She holds them whenever she can. Right now she has them pinned above her head, feeling her fingers gripping her as she kisses her neck. She feels her engagement ring. She never takes it off, which makes charitys heart so full of love. The hands that nurture and take care of their children. Their children. Not hers or Vanessa's. Theirs.

Her voice. That voice. So feminine and dripping in sweet, sweet honey. The way she whispers in her ear and makes every hair on her body stand on end. Everything in her body becomes alive when she speaks. The way she tells charity she loves her. Soft and honest. The way she breathes heavily when they make love. She moans, ecstasy to charitys ears. Soft yet low. From the chest. The more she touches her the deeper she moans. The noises that escape vanessas mouth are heaven sent. She breathes charitys name. Makes her shiver. Makes her crave her even more.

Her body. The most beautiful, sensational piece of art shes ever come across in her life. Her skin is soft and sweet, her arms wrapped around her as she slowly descended down her body, her breasts are just perfect, she cant keep herself away from them. Her skin smells so good. Always does. Today she smells of coco butter, sweet and sickly. Good enough to eat. She stops at her stomach. Her lips graze the scar. The same familiar wave of hurt soars through charity as she remembers. She pushes it out her head and kisses the fading scar. She feels desperate hands on the back of her head, fingers moving through her hair, softly massaging her scalp as she settles between her thighs.

She looks up. Shes hers. All hers. The most beautiful sight in existence belongs to her. She never gets tired of that feeling. The way she smiles down at her, how she strokes her face, she will never get enough. How she rolls her head to the side and grabs whatever she can, the headboard, the pillow, the sheets. The way she trembles and holds on to her. Her short nails dig into her scalp through her hair. How she arches her back and cries out. How can something so stunning be real.

Charity holds her, kisses her, loves her. Vanessa's head on her chest, listening to her heart beat. Everything in this moment is just perfection. All she needs. All she wants. She never wants what they have to end.

And it never will

**Author's Note:**

> Requests welcome in the comments


End file.
